Masters and slaves
by bellabambina248
Summary: Gaara is Neji slave. In an attempt to get Gaara back, Kiba tries to exchange him with Sasori. Beware: BDSM, Spanking, Abuse. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone... i hope you enjoy this chapter. I dont know if i will write more into this story, so please tell me if you think its worth it. anyway Still no lemon here, but if i add more chapters there will be lots.

* * *

**Chapter one**

The red head quivered from ice cold freeze. He hugged his knees into his chest and lingered in silence. His stomach howled... his master hasn't been generous with him lately. If master neji would enter right now, he would probably throw in some shoddy bites just enough to keep gaara alive, may be even a blanket if gaara behaved. Despite the cold and hunger, Gaara didn't fancy the idea of Neji dropping by. His body was aching and he didn't want any more strain on it. Truthfully, deep within himself, he just hoped he could starve to death and be spared the agony.

Right about this moment, he heard the lock click. _Oh no… is he back again? _Gaara stood up on his faint feet and scuttled towards the corner. He glued his pale skin to the wall, and crawled in trying to hide into his own skin. A figure entered and approached. Since the tormented boy was exceedingly terrified, he wasn't even able gather himself and notice who just walked it.

"Hey boy… relax okay I am not gonna hurt you… you must be freezing", the voice reassured, as a hand stoked gaara's nude back. Yes… he was nude, with only a dog collar surrounding his neck.

Gaara knew that voice… he loved that voice… that tone had relieved him any times. It was Kiba.

"Here, wear this jacket" he set the jacket around gaara's shoulders, and messed with the youngster's hair.

"Now wait for me, I will go get you some food"

Gaara griped Kiba's sleeve and tightened his fist. He would have never let go. He wanted warmness and Kiba was the only one who was willing to bestow it.

"hey hey… don't be scared, I will be back… I have to get you some food okay?"

Kiba looked into gaara's sea green eyes for a while. Gaara wouldn't release his hand at the beginning, but Kiba's gaze assured him. He would trust kiba, if there was anyone he was willing to trust.

Soon after, Kiba was back carrying a tray. He leaned down to feed the red head, he was taken aback when the boy attacked the sandwich and devoured it.

"Easy easy…"

Gaara soon finished and looked at kiba pleading for some more. Kiba complied.

"Gaara… everything will be okay don't worry… I will try to get you out of here"

The gaara who was busy eating, suddenly started choking on his food. He re-crawled into the corner, and started shacking.

"no… no…no… he will punish me again… please no" Gaara yelped frantically.

He had the right to, just thinking about leaving made him remember his one and only attempt to break out. The marks he got that day will never fade away. He was whipped with the black strap that hangs behind the door, raped, tied and caned, scalded all over his body, and raped again. It was brutal. Neji was really a vindictive person; he didn't even rape him with his own body instead he used whatever thing at hand that would cause as much pain as possible. His pleasure was physiological, that sadistic animal.

Kiba drew himself near the boy at a snail's pace as not to startle him. Wrapped one arm around the red head, then the other, and finally pulled him into his chest. He wiped away the tears with his thumb and kissed gaara's forehead.

"gaara… Gaara… listen to me… hey listen to me... seriously man he really screwed you up didn't he" Kiba begged gaara to halt his whimpers, and then muttered to himself.

"I didn't mean to scare you, now calm down… I need to tell you something," Kiba wasn't a bad person, although he had a long record of evil deeds. He was never going to admit it to gaara, but he was the one who sold him to neji… even after be acquainted with neji's twisted ways. They ran in the same circles, and soon became friends.

In fact, kiba ran a small business of trading slaves… young boys and girls who either orphans or kidnapees. Being a former one himself, he was constantly tormented by what he was doing. Still, it was a fact of life and he had no saying in it. His former master, who ran the business, grew fond of him and left him in control after his death. Kiba now was a master instead of slave. He had slaves of him own, but he was by no means overly vile. Mind me… I am not excusing his actions or stating that he was an angel… he did persecute slaves before… he did sell children as young as ten to the worst of men…But compared to neji, he was a saint.

"Gaara… I have a new boy that fits neji's taste… I will try and convince neji to trade you two" Kiba declared. Frankly, the idea of handing another child to that devil wasn't very tempting. Yet, Gaara had a special place in kiba's heart, and that made it okay.

"I will tell him, I want you for myself… don't worry I will give him an offer he can't refuse" Gaara might have been an attractive boy, no doubt, but someone with this much bruises, someone who was that used, wouldn't sell for much. A young virgin boy and a couple of thousands may perhaps sway neji into trading.

"Kiba what are you doing here, you know better than to mess with my slaves" neji sounded agitated as he entered the basement.

"Well… you will be glad I am here after you hear what I have for you" Kiba was alarmed but soon recovered.

Neji walked over to gaara whose glare might as well pierce the floor. He let out a yelp when he heard Neji's footsteps come to a standstill.

"Did I allow you to cover?" Neji asked. In matter of fact, it was more of a scolding than a question.

"…"

Neji smacked his hand across gaara's face with his all, the boy immediately started crying and sobbing. It was a reflex but covered the already cherry bruise with his hand.

"Get your hand off and don't cover your face, you better answer me if you don't want another one of these"

"No, master you didn't"

**Slap** "Then why did you accept a jacket huh?" **slap slap**.Neji seized gaara's hand to make way for his.

"didn't I tell you to take this hand off"

"sorry" **Slap**

Kiba stood away, watching and enduring. He sighed to try and calm himself down. His body jolted with every slap, but he knew if neji was provoked he will not be willing to trade.

"what's that tray huh?" answer me"

"foo-od" gaara's voice was barely audible.

"Did I give you permission to eat?"

"n-no maa-ster" gaara managed to blurted out in between his whimpers.

"Kiba get out please, I have some business here… I will follow you out in a while"

Kiba conformed, and left. He struggled not to look back, but he could hear gaara start to scream in pain.

Fifteen minutes passed, and the brunette was finally out of the basement.

"Kiba, what were you doing down there?" the blood gushing to neji's head. He was domineering and he didn't appreciate his slave's spoiled by other people.

"Checking the goods… actually making sure you didn't kill him yet" Kiba smirked trying to up lift the mood.

"don't fuck with me kiba, why were you down there?"

"I told you I was checking the goods… I have a new one for you… just the way you like them"

"I am listening"

"Redhead, 13, pale, virgin, and doesn't even know what sex is… I thought of you as soon as I got him… his name is sasori but you can name him what ever you want" That was right, Neji liked them virgins in the mind as well as the body. Gaara, up until that moment didn't know what sex is. It made it much more enjoyable for Neji watching them yelp when their raw bodies experienced the new sensations, ones they don't comprehend.

"So what does it [gaara] has to do with this?

"Well, I thought you won't have time for him anymore, now that you will get a new toy. Think of it as an upgrade to a better model"

"Kiba are you still hung up on that… I told you before don't let your feelings control you or you will be fucked just like your master was"

"Neji… you don't stand the boy… why are you still keeping him?"

"well, when I want to get rid of him, I will just slice him up for my dogs… now why am I keeping him…mmm… cause I love making you suffer…"

"Typical"

"Do you miss your master's harness kiba, do you think about him slashing through your flesh with his belt when you are touching yourself… ha kiba?" Neji clasped kiba's face, and whispered in his ear.

"I have belt that I know you would love"

"Neji… wake up… I am not a slave anymore and I will never be… so you better get your hands off my face before I shove it up you ass"

"Well kiba, I have no toys for you… Gaara will stay… and just because of your rudeness… I think I will play with him tonight… better come back tomorrow and make sure he is still alive"

* * *

i honeslty feel a bit guilty doing this to Gaara, he is a strong person i dont like writing him this way... i guess the stress caught up with me...

but anyway please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, what attracted Neji most to Kiba might have not been love. The more the resilient and stubborn the slave was, the more Neji enjoyed breaking him. Probably, this was why he faintly enjoyed Gaara… the boy was dispirited.

After Kiba left that day, Neji contemplated his actions. He didn't want to give his leverage over to the dog boy, yet he yearned for a new defiant slave to teach him how to behave.

Soon enough, Neji was on the phone with Kiba.

"Did you rethink my offer?"

"Even better, I have a new proposal for you"

"Let me hear it"

"I will pay you full price for the new pet, I will try him out for a while… If I like him, I will give you Gaara back"

"…"

"Kiba, just to let you know… this is the only offer I am willing to make"

"I will come by in a few hours with the new pet"

"What is its name?"

"Sasori"

---------

A few hours later, Kiba's staff were finished preparing the red head. He was brought out wearing nothing but a collar with the signature name of Kiba's dealership incurved on the leather. As soon as Kiba's eyes landed on him, he was mesmerized by the striking resemblance to the boy he loved. The same red hair, the same sharp eyes…. Just like Gaara before he was tamed.

The servant handed Kiba the strap, which Kiba then pulled on to draw the boy closer. Strangely enough, the young boy dug his feet into the ground refusing to budge… he wasn't gonna be easy to handle.

Nevertheless, Kiba had dealt with all sorts of tenacious slaves previously. He rushed towards the boy, dug his hand into the red locks, and forced him to bend.

"Behave slave, I don't want to get scars all over your body before I sell you" Kiba warned.

"Fuck you" a harsh rude word made its way out of a mouth that looked to cute to talk trash.

Kiba smirked; he admired the resistance and the fire in the boy's eye…

"Sasori, this attitude is not gonna get you anywhere in this world… I would punish you but I think giving you to your new master will be punishment enough."

Sasori glared at the older man, not grasping what he meant.

"You will understand what I mean in no time", the answer did so little in satisfying the curiosity of the boy.

----

Sooner than later, Kiba stood before Neji discussing their deal. Neji had a month to make a final decision. If Sasori was enough to satisfy him, Gaara was going to be sold back to Kiba.

"Bring him in" Kiba signaled to his assistant.

The boy walked in as if he is the king of the world. He stared the two men right in the eye, unlike other slaves who usually glared at the ground in despair.

"I already like him Kiba, seems as if he is a wild cat, isn't he?" Neji smirked.

"Sasori, bow infront of your Master" Kiba threatened noticing that the red head was struggling against the assistant's hand.

"Eat shit"

"I think I will start the taming sooner than I expected. Do you want to be here for his first punishment Kiba?"

"How about I make sure Gaara is alive until you have your fun?" Kiba dared to ask the question after contemplating it nonstop.

"Why not?" Neji was occupied admiring his new pet, otherwise he wouldn't have allowed Kiba to be alone with Gaara.

----

As soon as Kiba left, the long haired man made his way to the boy. He attempted to stroke the pale face, but he was blocked by an incoming bite. He swung his hand away at the right moment to avoid the attack.

He needed to establish control, and he had to do it right now. His other hand quickly seized Sasori's neck, strangling him. He lifted his arm, lifting the boy's weight off the ground. And then tossed him across the room.

Sasori hit the wall, and fell down in pain. The redhead didn't have a chance to even blink… Neji was over him with his unbuckled belt hanging from one hand. The boy gazed up dazed, only to see the leather falling towards his naked flesh…The sound it made… the echo… the pain the strike caused. All were too much.

The boy screamed but Neji didn't even flinch. His hand kept coming down again and again with the belt cutting through the pale skin. The milky flesh was now tainted with red blotches across the upper arms.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

Neji didn't even reprimand or scold. He just savored hurting the boy, and it stung. His arm started to shiver from the pain. It was sore and tender from the belting. Thus Sasori couldn't help but turn around and bend over, baring his rear infront of the brutal man. It was the first rule of spanking; torturing flesh was less risky and excruciating than hitting on bones.

The rear was now being butchered with the belt. In less than a minute, his buns turned crimson red, and so did his face. How can a child not weep in a situation like that? He was a big boy. He was stubborn so he muffled his moans and cries, but he could only control them as much as a boy his age can.

He started shivering, "Sto—p IT PLE-ASE..AH…"

The belt shifted from one cheek to the other, evenly. The ass wiggled to avoid the strokes but instead it offered Neji a very nice scene.

"Sasori, I am the master here. I chose when to stop. You DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS! accept your destiny and just behave"

"I WILL… Now I beg Yo-u ple--ase stop," the boy managed to blurt out in between the whimpers.

"First of all, you don't talk unless I allow you too. And second of all, you call me master. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes… M..M..," although he was in unimaginable pain, his ego almost made him choke on the word. He wasn't a slave and he wasn't going to let himself be a slave.

The smacks suddenly became more intense.

"OKAY OKAAAAY… MASTER"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

As you can see here, this chapter is very short... To be honest, since this story is not really getting any readership, I think I will probably discontinue it... but I thought I should publish what i had written for it so far. I might republish the same fiction, rewritten, a few month from now. Please let me know your opinion.

* * *

Kiba hurried down the stairs not bearing the anticipation of finally having some time alone with Gaara. He opened the door and scanned the room searching for the red mope of hair. Here was he, shivering at one corner. He was naked again. Neji was punishing him again by striping him even though it was freezing.

_Don't worry anymore Gaara, Kiba was here for you. _

"C'mon here, puppy," the brunette said massaging Gaara's bruised hand to encourage him to accept the upcoming embrace. It really seemed that Neji punished the boy with vengeance that last time; the pale skin was covered in swelled blotches, dry blood, and fresh bruises.

"Pe-please leave or he will punish me again," the red head shivered and whimpered. He was scared. He was terrified. Hell, he was about to wet himself. What if his master came back and found Kiba? He would surely rape him again, torture him, and humiliate him in the worst possible ways.

"He said I can come check up on you. Don't worry. Gaara, come here," Kiba dragged the hesitant boy into his arms and started kissing the puffed-up cheek avoiding the tender cuts. It was as if he was going to kiss the booboo away.

The boy trusted Kiba. In fact, he loved clasping and clinching to the older man. He made him feel safe, warm, at home, and all those 'sappy' feelings that Neji would give a damn about. He wiggled trying to get into a comfy position since every inch of his body felt like it was on fire.

"Gaara, just one more month. Hang in there and then you will be mine forever," then Kiba rethought his words and added, "and I will be yours forever. I will take care of you".

The man figured that he should give the boy something to look forward too. Something to ease the pain. "When you are home, I will spoil you!" Kiba smiled. "What's your favorite food Gaara?"

"I don't know… I only eat bread and… whatever master give me," Gaara dug his face into the man's neck and clasped his shirt. So warm. He mumbled with hesitation, "but there was once-".

"Yes, tell me puppy."

"Master gave me the left over of something that tasted really nice…I think it was raw fish."

"Was it called sushi?"

"I can't remember," the boy pouted finally loosening up.

"Well, I will buy you whatever your want. I will buy you the best brand cloth-"

"Will you buy me a blanket?"

Kiba's eyes shot open. Here he was promising the boy brand clothes, and the all what the boy wanted was a blanket. Was he that cold? Did he miss warmth that much?

"Yes," Kiba smiled gently feeling pain shot through his heart.

The burnette told the boy to wait until he checked to see if Neji had finished. When he noticed that the man just started raping the boy's mouth, he felt relieved to have some more time with the boy. Relieved? He was such an awful person, wasn't he? He detested himself for having such a thought. A boy was being tormented after all. Who was he to say who deserved and who didn't!

He shrugged the thoughts away, and headed back for Gaara. He sat on the floor and slowly helped position the boy over him. The boy was straddling him while covering his body with merely a jacket.

"I will kiss you now, okay? If you don't want to, just-"

"I want to!" the boy blurted. He flushed. Did he sound too eager?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone,

I am sorry to say that I will be deleting this story off fanfiction . net

You might have noticed; many fictions are being deleted off this website... I want to protect my account.

I edited most lemons out of my stories, but since this one has a lot of graphic material, I don't have any other choice but delete it for good. I am really sorry.

**However**, I will keep posting updates on livejournal. My nick name there is bittercandy248. You can also find the link on my profile.

If any of you are interested, you can send me your email and the stories you would like to receive update notifications for on bittersweetcandy248 hotmail . com. I will make sure to contact you whenever a new chapter is posted.


End file.
